sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Hawaii
Hawaii has been home to many notable people who have become well-known beyond the shores of the islands. Listed below are notable people who have called Hawaii home during some significant part of their lives. A *Brian Adams (1963–2007), professional wrestler; born in Kona *Benny Agbayani, professional baseball player, born in Honolulu *Keiko Agena, actress *Daniel Akaka, first US Senator with Hawaiian ancestry *Akebono Tarō (born Chad Rowan), sumo wrestler, born in Waimanalo *Robert Allerton, industrialist and patron-owner of Allerton Garden, Kauai *Tyson Alualu, professional football player, born in Honolulu *Chang Apana, folk figure who inspired Charlie Chan; worked for the Honolulu Police Department *S. Haunani Apoliona, Office of Hawaiian Affairs trustee, chairperson of OHA Board of Trustees *George Ariyoshi, first Japanese-American elected governor B *Buck Baker or Dr. William Baker, conductor *Bob Ballard, discoverer of Titanic wreck, received degree from the University of Hawaii *Kimee Balmilero, Filipino-American, Broadway actor, Miss Saigon, Mamma Mia, Hi-5 *Gabe Baltazar, Filipino saxophone player *Danny Barcelona, Filipino-American jazz-band drummer for Louis Armstrong *Roseanne Barr, actress in Roseanne, macadamia nut farmer and activist *Sasha Barrese, actress *Chris Barron (1968), vocalist with Spin Doctors, born at Pearl Harbor *Donn Beach, restaurateur of Don the Beachcomber tiki restaurant, died in Honolulu *Greg Beeman, director-producer *Larry Beil, journalist, graduated from the University of Hawaii at Manoa *Barbi Benton, model/actress, has a home in Hawaii *Henri Berger, composer and royal bandmaster of the Kingdom of Hawaii *Daniel Bess, actor, Rick Allen on 24 *Ashley Bickerton, contemporary artist, painter, sculptor *Hiram Bingham I, missionary *Hiram Bingham II, missionary *Hiram Bingham III, US Senator from Connecticut, discovered Machu Picchu *Bernice Pauahi Bishop, Hawaiian princess and philanthropist *Charles Reed Bishop, banker, philanthropist, husband of Bernice Pauahi Bishop *Bill Bixby, actor/director; had residence in Hawaii *Don Blanding, poet *Richard Blood, also known as Ricky The Dragon Steamboat, Ricky Steamboat, Rick Steamboat, professional wrestler, born in Honolulu *Daryl Bonilla, Hawaii-based actor, born in Honolulu *Richard Boone, actor, who lived in Hawaii for seven years *Robert Sidney Bowen, author, died of cancer in Honolulu in 1977 *Bradajo, poet known for writing in Hawaiian Pidgin *Beau Bridges, actor, attended University of Hawaii at Manoa *Darin Brooks, actor on Days of Our Lives *Jason Brooks, actor, splits time between Hawaii and Los Angeles *Andy Bumatai, Hawaii-based comedian and actor *Ray Bumatai, Hawaii-based actor and producer, died in Honolulu *Redmond Burke, pediatric heart surgeon *John A. Burns, second Governor of Hawaii, 1962–1974, interred at National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific in Honolulu *Eric Byler, director of Charlotte Sometimes and Americanese, attended Moanalua High School, Honolulu C *William Robert Caddy, World War II Medal of Honor recipient, interred at National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific in Honolulu *Daryl Cagle, editorial cartoonist *Sarah Wayne Callies, actress *James Campbell, founder of the Estate of James Campbell, a major landowner in Hawaii *Joseph Campbell, author, lived and died in Honolulu *George Ham Cannon, World War II Medal of Honor recipient *Glenn Cannon, actor, Co-director of the Cinematic and Digital Arts Program at the University of Hawaii at Manoa *Tia Carrere, singer, actress *Alexander Cartwright, father of American baseball *Josh Casaubon, actor, stationed in Hawaii for four years with the United States Army *Steve Case, former Chairman and CEO of America Online *Benjamin J. Cayetano, first Filipino-American governor *Cedric Ceballos, basketball player, rap artist *Byron Chamberlain, athlete, born in Honolulu *Michael Chamberlain, film director, current resident of Honolulu *Richard Chamberlain, actor, current resident of Hawaii *Wah Chang, Hollywood designer *Ben Chapman, actor, longtime resident of Oahu, Hawaii *Duane "DOG" Chapman, bounty hunter, has lived in Hawaii since 1989 *Charo, entertainer, longtime resident *Tom Cheney, cartoonist *Brian Ching, professional soccer (football) player for the US Men's National Team and Houston Dynamo, of Major League Soccer *Herbert Choy, first Asian-American federal judge in US history *Sam Choy, chef *Kam Fong Chun, police officer/actor *Bryan Clay, Olympic athlete *Archibald Cleghorn, father of Princess Victoria Ka iulani, and husband of Princess Miriam K. Likelike *Princess Victoria Ka iulani Cleghorn, last Hawaiian princess *Harlan Cleveland, DIKW *Titus Coan, early missionary to Hawaii, founder of Haili Church *Ed Cobb, singer, member of the group The Four Preps *Scott Coffey, actor, born in Hawaii, studied in Honolulu *Captain James Cook, British explorer, died at Kealakekua Bay *Francis Judd Cooke, composer *Gordon Cooper, astronaut, lived in Hawaii *Mother Marianne Cope, the successor to Father Damien *David Copperfield, illusionist, early career at Pagoda Hotel *Matt Corboy, actor, born and raised in Honolulu *Nancy Cordes, CBS News correspondent *Ed Corney, IFBB Hall of Fame bodybuilder *Buster Crabbe, athlete and actor, studied at the Punahou School in Honolulu *John P. Craven PhD, JD, ocean engineering scientist, developer of OTEC and law professor *Richard E. Cunha, cinematographer D *Mark Dacascos, actor and martial artist, born in Honolulu *Anthony Peter Damato, World War II Medal of Honor recipient *Father Damien, priest, missionary to the Lepers of Molokai, beatified *Ron Darling, MLB pitcher and broadcaster *Gavan Daws, Shoal of Time author, Hawaiiana historian *Frank Delima, comedian *Richard Denning, actor, owned residence in Hawaii *Martin Denny, composer *Benjamin Dillingham, businessman *Walter F. Dillingham, industrialist *Jordan Dizon, NFL linebacker for Detroit Lions *Jimmie Dodd, actor, died in Honolulu *James Drummond Dole, pineapple magnate *Sanford B. Dole, territorial governor *Richard Donner, director, owns residence in Hawaii *David Douglas, botanist, namesake of Douglas-fir tree *Alex Dreier, television journalist and actor *Doris Duke, heiress, owner of "Shangri-La" residence on Black Point *Ann Dunham, mother of President Barack Obama *Dyrus, real name Marcus Hill, professional League of Legends player E *Jason Elam, NFL kicker, attended college in Hawaii *Yvonne Elliman, singer *Kate Elliott, science fiction and fantasy writer *Kenny Endo, professional Taiko player *Georgia Engel, actress, attended college in Hawaii *Jean Erdman, dancer, choreographer *Neil Everett, ESPN sportcaster F *Nuu Faaola, former NFL running back *Mary Elizabeth Pruett Farrington, Republican congressional representative *Scott Feldman, Major League Baseball pitcher (Houston Astros) *Sid Fernandez, baseball pitcher, born in Honolulu *Tony Fiammetta, fullback for the Chicago Bears *Hiram Leong Fong, first Chinese-American United States Senator from Hawaii, interred at Nuuanu Cemetery in Honolulu *Khalil Fong, Chinese singer based in Hong Kong, lived until age 6 in Kauai *Leo Ford, actor, operated Pacific Paradise Tours *Patricia Ford, model *Russ Francis, NFL tight end, New England Patriots, San Francisco 49ers *Herman Frazier, 1976 Olympic gold medalist, head of 2004 US Olympic team *Harry Fujiwara, professional wrestler, born in Hawaii G *David Gallaher, writer of Green Lantern Corps, born in Honolulu *Brickwood Galuteria, politician, elected chair of the Hawaii Democratic Party in 2004 *Sunny Garcia, pro surfer *Loyal Garner, singer *Brian Gaskill, actor, born in Honolulu *Thomas Gill, lieutenant governor and US Representative *Henry G. Ginaca, engineer and inventor of the machine that peeled and cored pineapples being prepared for canning *Gary Goldman, producer, graduated from the University of Hawaii in December 1971 *Ah Chew Goo, former coach of the University of Hawaii men's basketball team and a star high school basketball player *Kurt Gouveia, pro football player *Lauren Graham, TV actress *Wendy Lee Gramm, economist, wife of Phil Gramm *Glen Grant, folklorist and author *Erin Gray, actress *Dave Guard, singer with Kingston Trio, born in Hawaii *Jake Gowde, died at the age of 15. First known murder in the state of Hawaii. H *Brian Haberlin, comic book artist, co-creator of Witchblade *Marie Louise Habets, ex-nun on whose life The Nun's Story was based *Lance Hahn, musician, formerly of the band Beck born in Honolulu *Bethany Hamilton, shark attack survivor, surfer *Laird Hamilton, surfer, monster wave rider, inventor of tow-in surfing *George Harrison, musician, former Beatle; had residence in Hawaii *Kayo Hatta, film director *Hilo Hattie, also known as Clara H. Nelson, Hawaiian entertainer, born in Honolulu *Dick Haymes, actor, lived in Hawaii in 1953 *Michael Haynes III, professional wrestler, born in Honolulu *Erik Hazelhoff Roelfzema, author, resident of Hawaii *Christian Hedemann, (1852–1932), Danish-born engineer and pioneering amateur photographer *Cecil Heftel, United States Representative and businessman *Geoff Heise, actor *George Helm, Kahoolawe Ohana activist *Marie Helvin, top model of the 1970s and 1980s *George Herbig, astronomer *Harvey Hess, lyric poet, librettist *Ryan Higa, YouTuber known by his YouTube username "nigahiga", born in Hilo *John Hillerman, actor, best known for his role in Magnum, P.I. *Barron Hilton, heir of Hilton Hotel chain, was stationed in Hawaii in World War II *Dave Hlubek, lead guitarist and founding member of Molly Hatchet *Coco Ho, professional surfer *Don Ho, entertainer, born in Kakaako and died near Waikiki Beach *Hoku Ho, singer *Michael Ho, professional surfer *Michael Hoffman film director, born in Hawaii *Max Holloway, UFC fighter, Featherweight Champion *Josh Holloway, actor on the television show Lost in Hawaii Kai, Honolulu *Garrett Hongo, Japanese-American poet *Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu, singer featured in Lilo & Stitch *Robert T. Hoshibata, Bishop of the United Methodist Church *Christian Hosoi, professional skateboarder of Hawaiian descent *Charlie Hough, MLB pitcher *Victor Stewart Kaleoaloha Houston, United States Representative from the Territory of Hawaii *Kelly Hu, Miss Hawaii Teen USA 1985, Miss Teen USA 1985, Miss Hawaii USA 1993 *Matthias Hues, actor, moved to Hawaii *Mike Huff, MLB outfielder *Kathryn Hulme, author of The Nun's Story *Wayne Hunter, offensive tackle for New York Jets I *Curtis Iaukea, Secretary of Foreign Affairs for the Kingdom of Hawaii *Carrie Ann Inaba, actress, choreographer, and judge from ABC's Dancing with the Stars *Enson Inoue, mixed martial artist *Daniel K. Inouye, United States Senator for Hawaii, 1963– *Andy Irons, surfer *Yuna Ito, Japanese pop singer from Honolulu J *Thomas Jaggar, geologist and founder of the Hawaiian Volcano Observatory *William Paul Jarrett, United States Representative from the Territory of Hawaii *Arthur Johnsen, artist and painter of Hawaiiana *Jack Johnson, singer, musician, songwriter, and documentary filmmaker, born in Oahu *Lia Marie Johnson, actress, singer, guitarist, born in Wahiawa, Hawaii *Daniel Jones, member of rock & roll band 7th Order, grew up in Honolulu *Cris Judd, actor, partly raised in Hawaii *Gerrit P. Judd, missionary and advisor K ;Ka–Kg *Ka ahumanu, Hawaiian queen *Duke Paoa Kahanamoku, three-time Olympic gold medalist (swimming), surfer, born and died in Honolulu, interred at Oahu Cemetery in Honolulu *Carole Kai, singer and philanthropist *Natasha Kai, former US WNT soccer player, for Philadelphia Independence, born in Kahuku, Hawaii *Henry J. Kaiser, industrialist *Victoria Kaiulani, Hawaiian princess, interred at Royal Mausoleum in Honolulu *David Kalākaua, king, interred at Royal Mausoleum in Honolulu *Jonah Kuhio Kalanianaole, Prince of Hawaii *Harry Kalas, sportscaster, broadcast Hawaii Islanders *Emma Kaleleonalani, Hawaiian monarch *Israel Kamakawiwo‘ole, entertainer and singer *Stacy Kamano, actress *Kamehameha I, monarch who united the Hawaiian islands, interred at Royal Mausoleum in Honolulu *Kamehameha V, last of the House of Kamehameha *Herb Kawainui Kāne, artist, historian, and cofounder of the Polynesian Voyaging Society *Chiefess Kapiolani, Hawaiian ali i *Queen Kapiolani, Hawaiian queen *Gilbert Lani Kauhi, actor *Kaumualii, last king of Kauai *Guy Kawasaki, official Apple Computer evangelist *Princess Ruth Keelikolani, Princess of the Kingdom of Hawaii, largest landowner in Hawaii *Klaus Keil, geologist, known for mineral keilite *Rabbit Kekai, professional surfer whose mentor was Duke Kahanamoku, born in Honolulu, teaches surfing in Waikiki Beach *Ma'ake Kemoeatu, defensive tackle for the Baltimore Ravens *Douglas Kennedy, actor, died in Honolulu, interred at National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific in Honolulu *Keala Kennelly, professional surfer and actress, John from Cincinnati, Blue Crush, Step into Liquid *Douglas Kenney, actor, died in Kauai *Ed Kenney, actor and singer *Steven L. Kent, novelist, raised in Honolulu, attended Kalani High School ;Ki–Kz *Isaac C. Kidd, World War II Medal of Honor recipient, died in Pearl Harbor, interred at Memorial *Nicole Kidman, Australian actress, born in Honolulu *Hau'oli Kikaha, linebacker for the New Orleans Saints *Daniel Dae Kim, actor with roles in Lost and Hawaii Five-0 *Jason Kincaid, professional wrestler, born in Honolulu *Harry Kim, first Korean-American elected mayor in US *Rebekah Kim, Korean-American singer and former member of South Korean girl group After School *Ricky Kim, Korean-American model and actor *Darren Kimura, businessman, born in Hilo, attended Waiakea High School *Samuel Wilder King, Governor of the Territory of Hawaii and United States Representative from the Territory of Hawaii *Robert Kiyosaki, author of financial books *Terence Knapp, actor and director, lives in Honolulu *Konishiki (born Salevaa Atisanoe), sumo wrestler *Glen Kozlowski, NFL wide receiver *Olin Kreutz, NFL center *Shogo Kubo, professional skater, lives with his family in Oahu *Kūkahi, musician, born in Honolulu *Clyde Kusatsu, actor, born in Honolulu, attended Iolani High School L *Travis LaBoy, linebacker for San Diego Chargers *Bu Laia, comedian *Mike Lambert, USA national volleyball team, AVP MVP *George Parsons Lathrop, journalist, poet *Shawn Lauvao, guard for Washington Redskins *Vicki Lawrence, actress, entertainer, lived in Maui for a time after the Carol Burnett Show *Brook Mahealani Lee, Miss Hawaii USA 1997, Miss USA 1997, Miss Universe 1997 *Christopher Lee, executive of TriStar Pictures, chairman of Academy for Creative Media for University of Hawaii *Jason Scott Lee, actor of Hawaiian descent, graduate of Pearl City High School *Kui Lee, born Kuiokalani Lee, musician, composer of "I'll Remember You" sung by Don Ho, Elvis Presley and Andy Williams *Liliuokalani (1838–1917), Queen of Hawaii 1891–1893; last Hawaiian monarch *Charles Lindbergh, iconic aviator, lived and died on Maui *Linda Lingle, Governor of Hawaii 2002–10; born in Missouri *Susanna Lo, screenwriter, director and producer, graduate and student body president of Star of the Sea High School *Phil Loadholt, offensive tackle for the Minnesota Vikings *Oren Ethelbirt Long, first governor of Hawaii, interred at Oahu Cemetery in Honolulu *Tai Sing Loo, photographer, born in Hawaii *Gerry López, professional surfer, born in Hawaii *Jack Lord, actor, star of Hawaii Five-O, died in Honolulu *Edward Tsang Lu, astronaut *Agnes Lum, bikini supermodel popular in Japan, born in Honolulu *Mike Lum, MLB outfielder *King Lunalilo, King of Hawaii January 8, 1873 – February 3, 1874 *Rod Lurie, film director, spent part of his childhood in Hawaii *Arthur Lyman, musician *Ben Lyon, actor, died in Honolulu *Lorenzo Lyons, minister and author of the beloved hymn "Hawai`i Aloha" M *Chris Fuamatu-Ma'afala, football player *Kenneth MacDonald, British actor *Gardner McKay, actor/writer, died in Honolulu *Kaluka Maiava, linebacker for the Cleveland Browns *Peter Maivia, professional wrestler *Eduardo Malapit, (1933–2007), first US mayor of Filipino ancestry *Larry Manetti, actor, best known for Magnum, P.I. *Vince Manuwai, football player *Ferdinand Marcos, former Philippine president, lived and died in exile in Honolulu *Marcus Mariota, NFL quarterback, 2014 Heisman trophy winner *Markiplier, real name Mark Fischbach, YouTuber and Let's Player, born in O'ahu but raised in Cincinnati, Ohio *Bruno Mars, stage name for Peter Hernandez, singer-songwriter and music producer *Francis A. Marzen, religious leader *Thalia Massie, wife of a Navy lieutenant, from the publicized 1931 rape case *Josh Mauga, linebacker for the Kansas City Chiefs *Kevin McCollum, producer, graduated from Punahou School in Honolulu *Glenn Medeiros, singer, songwriter *melody. (Melody Miyuki Ishikawa), singer of J-pop music *James Mercer, lead singer and guitarist of indie rock band The Shins *W.S. Merwin, poet, longtime resident of Maui *Stein Metzger, beach volleyball player and olympian *James A. Michener, novelist, wrote about Hawaii *Al Michaels, sports broadcaster, began his sports broadcasting career in Hawaii in 1968 *Bette Midler, actress and entertainer, graduate of A.W. Radford High School *Patsy Takemoto Mink, United States Congresswoman and author of the Title IX Amendment to the Higher Education Act *Tau Moe, singer, died in Laie, Hawaii *Tom Moffatt, entertainment producer, former DJ with KPOI *Jason Momoa, actor and model, born in Honolulu *Darius A. Monsef IV, internet entrepreneur and philanthropist *Joe Moore, actor and journalist based in Honolulu *Scott Moore, screenwriter *Jon Moritsugu, film director, born in Honolulu *Jim Morrison, lawyer, helicopter pilot, lived in Hawaii *Roger E. Mosley, actor, best known for his role in Magnum, P.I. *Tahj Mowry, actor, born in Honolulu *Don Muraco, professional wrestler, born in Pūpūkea, Hawaii *Arthur Murray, entertainer, died in Honolulu *Musashimaru (born Fiamalu Penitani), sumo wrestler N * Jim Nabors, actor and singer * Linda Nagata, novelist * Kellye Nakahara, actor * Lane Nishikawa, actor, director, performance artist * Al Noga, pro football player * Jordan Norwood, pro football player O *Barack Obama, 44th President of the United States, born in Honolulu (August 4, 1961) *Kimo von Oelhoffen, football player *Bobo Olson, world champion boxer, hall of famer *Eileen Olszewski, professional female boxer *Timothy Olyphant, actor *Danny Ongais, racecar driver *Ellison Onizuka, astronaut *Julie Ow, actress *Chad Owens, professional football player P *Gabby Pahinui, musician *Grace Park, actress *Janel Parrish, actress *Richard Parsons, Time-Warner CEO *William S. Patout, III, sugar grower in Iberia Parish; lived in Honolulu in the 1960s *William A. Patterson, United Airlines president, 1934–1966 *B.J. Penn, professional mixed martial artist *Jeff Peterson, slack key guitarist *Rick Pitino, basketball coach; began career in Hawaii *Gregory Poirier, writer, director, producer *Troy Polamalu, professional football player *Kawaipuna Prejean, Hawaiian activist *Kelly Preston, actress *Albert Pyun, film director *Kalani Pe'a, Singer/Songwriter Q *Maggie Q (born Maggie Denise Quigley), actress, model *Maria Quiban, weather anchor for KTTV-TV in Los Angeles R *Dale Radomski, stuntman *Dominic Raiola, football player *Larry Ramos, actor, The King and I; entertainer and singer with The New Christy Minstrels, and the Association; born on Kauai *Jonah Ray, actor, comedian *Kealii Reichel (born 1961), Hawaiian singer, dancer, chanter and scholar *Syngman Rhee, first president of South Korea, later exiled to Hawaii *James O. Richardson, Commander in Chief, U.S. Pacific Fleet 1940–1941 at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii *Eric Roberts, actor, resident *Red Rocha, basketball player, coach *George Rodiek, gardener Walker Estate, diplomat and Hindu-German conspirator *Anya Rozova, fashion model and 1st runner-up on America's Next Top Model, Cycle 10 *Anthony Ruivivar, actor, Third Watch *Robert Rusler, actor, Babylon 5 *Peggy Ryan, dancer and choreographer S *Buffy Sainte-Marie, singer, Academy Award-winning songwriter, Native American educator and activist, lives on Kauai *Stan Sakai, comic book creator *Harold Sakata, Olympic medalist and actor, Goldfinger *Lenn Sakata, baseball player *Carolyn Sapp, Miss America 1992 *Bronson Sardinha, baseball player *Garret T. Sato, actor *Nicole Scherzinger, dancer-singer, The Pussycat Dolls *Amanda Schull, ballerina and actress *Tom Selleck, actor; lived in Hawaii during Magnum, P.I. *Shag, real name Josh Agle, artist *Bob Shane, singer with Kingston Trio *James Shigeta, actor *Jake Shimabukuro, ukulele musician *Eric Shinseki, US Army general and 34th Chief of Staff *William Herbert Shipman (1854–1943), influential businessman *Calvin C.J. Sia, pediatrician *Mana Silva, safety for the Dallas Cowboys *Aloysius Snuffleupagus, entertainer *Shannyn Sossamon, actress and musician *Claus Spreckels, developer *Mike Starr, bassist, Alice in Chains *Ricky Steamboat, professional wrestler, born in Honolulu *Karen Steele, actress *Jake Steinfeld, fitness host of Body by Jake, which was taped in Hawaii *Don Stroud, actor *Kazimir Strzepek, cartoonist *Sun Yat-sen, Qing dynasty revolutionary, Provisional President of the Republic of China *Kurt Suzuki, catcher for the Atlanta Braves *Heidi Swedberg, actress, Susan Ross on Seinfeld *John M. Systermans, Belgian-born follower of Father Damien who worked extensively in Hollywood T *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, actor *Yuta Tabuse, basketball player *Takamiyama (born Jesse Kuhaulua, 1944), sumo wrestler *Mosi Tatupu, NFL player, attended school in Hawaii *Freddie Tavares, musician and inventor *Teila Tuli, sumo wrestler and actor *Kevin S. Tenney, director, screenwriter *Manti Te'o, football player *Paul Theroux, travel writer and novelist *John Paul Thomas, artist, educator *Nainoa Thompson, native Hawaiian navigator *Geoff Thorpe, guitarist with Vicious Rumors and 7th Order *Asa Thurston (1787–1868), in first company of missionaries to Hawaii *Lorrin A. Thurston, grandson of missionaries, leader in 1893 monarchy overthrow and leader of the Provisional Government of Hawaii *Lee Tonouchi, pidgin author *Haunani-Kay Trask, native Hawaiian professor of Hawaiian Studies at the University of Hawaii, and political activist *Jasmine Trias, singer, American Idol finalist *Corky Trinidad, cartoonist, Honolulu Star-Bulletin *Esera Tuaolo, football player *Mosi Tatupu, football player *Mark Tuinei, football player *Merlin Tuttle, mammalogist, Honolulu U *Max Unger, center for the New Orleans Saints V *Charles L. Veach (1944–1995), astronaut *Camile Velasco, singer, American Idol finalist *Shane Victorino, baseball player *Brian Viloria, boxer and Olympic athlete W *Scott Waddle, commander of the submarine during the ''Ehime Maru'' incident *John Waihee, first Native Hawaiian governor *William Wang, businessman, founder and CEO of Vizio *Megan Ward, actress *Justin Wayne, MLB pitcher *Charlie Wedemeyer, prep player of the decade: football, basketball, baseball *Guy Whimper, NFL offensive tackle *Jeff Widener, journalistic photographer, noted for Tiananmen Square photo *Michelle Wie, LPGA golfer *Milt Wilcox, MLB pitcher *Robert William Wilcox (born 1855), native Hawaiian revolutionary, soldier, and US Representative from the Territory of Hawaii *Jerome Williams, MLB pitcher *Brandon Wilson, Lowell Thomas Award-winning author of non-fiction travel narratives and explorer *Charles F. Winslow, 19th-century physician and atomic theorist *Alan Wong, chef *Kevin Wong, US beach volleyball Olympian, first Asian-American Olympic beach volleyball athlete, born in Pearl City, Hawai'i *Kolten Wong, MLB player *Kirby Wright, novelist and poet born in Honolulu and raised on Oahu and Moloka'i *Robert Wyland, artist Y *Roy Yamaguchi, chef *Lois-Ann Yamanaka, novelist *Ryuzo Yanagimachi, assisted fertilization and cloning pioneer *Kirby Yates, relief pitcher for the New York Yankees *Tyler Yates, former MLB pitcher *Wally Kaname Yonamine, former Japanese baseball player *John Young, first European to become "Hawaiian ali'i" and buried in the Royal Mausoleum *Keone Young, actor Z *Zhang Xueliang, Chinese WWII General Gallery File:Father_Damien,_photograph_by_William_Brigham.jpg|Father Damien (January 3, 1840 – April 15, 1889), beatified towards sainthood by Pope John Paul II File:Mother Marianne Cope.jpg|Mother Marianne Cope (January 23, 1838 – August 9, 1918), beatified towards sainthood by Pope Benedict XVI Image:Hiram_Fong.jpg|Hiram Fong (October 15, 1906 – August 18, 2004), first Chinese-American and Asian-American elected United States Senator File:Eric Shinseki official Veterans Affairs portrait.jpg|General Eric Shinseki (born November 28, 1942) File:Duke Kahanamoku c1912.jpg|Duke Kahanamoku (August 24, 1890 – January 22, 1968), gold medal-winning Olympic athlete who popularized surfing Image:JackJohnson2004.jpg|Jack Johnson (born May 18, 1975), Hawaii-born musician, filmmaker, and surfer Image:Nicole Kidman Cannes 2017 2.jpg|Nicole Kidman (born June 20, 1967), Oscar-winning Australian actress Image:SumoAkebono.jpg|Akebono Taro (born May 8, 1969), Hawaii-born sumo wrestler, first foreign born wrestler to reach highest sumo rank Yokozuna Image:BetteMidler90cropped.jpg|Bette Midler (born December 1, 1945), Hawaii-born singer and actress File:President Barack Obama.jpg|Barack Obama (born August 4, 1961), Hawaii-born Illinois Senator and 44th United States president File:Scott Feldman -- April 9, 2009.jpg|Scott Feldman, professional baseball player See also * Lists of Americans Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from Hawaii